The Day It Changed
by jaspernalice4ever
Summary: We all know the story. But what if Bella had an aunt and uncle who left their two small children to her. What will she do when she's suddenly a parent of two small children. will she stay with Edward or will she turn t her best friend for help? AU. Slightly OOC. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**BPOV**

I woke up one morning and Charlie was already downstairs. I usually made breakfast before he woke up and I wondered what had woken him so early. I sat down at the kitchen counter across from him and he looked up. I noticed he looked like he'd been crying and that shocked me because he didn't show his emotion. I knew from that one look that I'd have to call Alice and tell her I couldn't go with her today.

"Dad what's wrong?" I asked and he sighed.

"You know I have a brother who got married and lives in Oregon." He stated and I nodded.

"Yeah Uncle Frank and Aunt Mary. What about them?" I asked.

"They got in to a car wreck and…They're gone." He said and I froze.

"What about Marie and Noah?" I asked.

"Well I got a call this morning from the social worker and she said they had papers for the kids. If something happened to them and you were eighteen or older then the kids would go to you. You're eighteen so the social worker told me that she'd be here in the morning with the kids." He said and I stared at him stunned.

"Why did they leave the kids to me?" I asked.

"I don't know. I guess they thought you would be a good parent in the event that they weren't there." He said.

"Parent!?" My voice squeaked a little.

"Bells, Marie is a year old and Noah is four months old. You'll be the only parent they remember. They'll probably call you mommy when they start talking. I know you'll tell them about their real parents but not until they're old enough to understand. I know this is a lot but if you refuse to take them then they'll be put in the system." He said and it made me angry to even think about them being in the system.

"No I'll keep them. I just need a minute to process all of this. I'm going to go for a drive." I said and he nodded.

"And Bells the funerals are in two days. They're going to be here in Forks so we don't need to drive too far which is good for the kids. They're going to have enough adjusting to do." He said and I nodded.

I went out and stopped at the front porch just staring at my truck.

"Dad!" I called out and he came to the door.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm going to need a new car. I can't drive the kids around in this." I said. HE nodded.

"We'll go buy a new one when you get home." He said. "We might as well sell this one."

"But it's Jake's. He fixed it up for me." I protested.

"Maybe they can buy it back." He said and I shrugged. I got in to the truck and waved to Charlie. I was going to go over to the Cullen's and explain that I might be unavailable for a while now. A long while. The word was ringing in my head. Parent, I was suddenly out of the blue a mother. And all this without losing my virginity, clearly fate had a sense of humor. I rolled my eyes. I had just graduated from high school, now suddenly I had two kids to take care of? It was crazy. It also put my becoming a vampire plan on hold. I couldn't just abandon them. They were just children and they were family. I knew the Cullen's, especially Edward, would be thrilled I wasn't going to become a vampire anytime soon. I just wasn't sure they would like the reason why.

I finally got to their house in the middle of the forest and knocked on the door. Rosalie opened it and motioned for me to come in. She had been nicer to me lately and I didn't know why but it was a pleasant change.

"Everyone's in the living room." She said and I followed here to their enormous living room. Everyone turned to look at us. Alice bounded up to me.

"Are we ready to go shopping?" She asked.

"Actually I came by to tell you that I can't go shopping and I probably won't be able to for a while." I said.

"Is something wrong Bella." Esme asked sweetly. I was about to answer when I saw Alice's face. She was having a vision and we all waited for her to come back. When she did she gave me a strange look and steeped back.

"What?" I asked.

"I saw you holding a baby and you were human. Have you decided not to become part of our family?" She asked sadly and suddenly everyone was looking and me with sad faces. Especially Edward.

"I came here to tell you that my aunt and uncle died and left their two children to me. The baby you saw was probably Noah." I said.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Carlisle said and I nodded.

"You said children." Rosalie said.

"Yeah. There are two of them. Marie just turned one in April and Noah is only four months old." I said.

"Now you're their guardian?" Esme asked.

"Yes, which is why I can't become a vampire, I can't abandon them like that. I wouldn't be right." I said and She smiled and me. We were all quiet for a moment then Emmett spoke.

"So you're kind of like their mom now right?" He asked.

"Yeah, I am their mom now Emmett." I said and they smiled.

We talked for a little while before I stood.

"I have to go to the reservation." I said.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I have to talk to Jake about the truck. I have to buy a new car for the kids and I thought I'd let Jake decide if he wanted to buy the truck or if I could sell it to someone else because, I mean it was his first." I explained.

"Be careful." Edward said and I nodded before leaving. I was off to tell Jake the news and I wondered how he'd take it.

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**BPOV**

I knew Jake was probably at Sam and Emily's so I went there. The entire pack was sitting in the living room and Emily smiled when I came in.

"Hey Bella. Would you like a muffin?" She asked. I smiled and took one.

"Why are there always muffins here?" I asked. She grinned.

"You know these boys, can't get enough muffins." She said and we laughed.

"I take offence at that." Seth said jokingly. The guys were all in the kitchen now.

"I thought you had a shopping date with that girly bloodsucker today." Paul said. I gave him a look.

"I am so not in the mood Paul, so if you know what's good for you shut the fuck up." I said and they all stared at me in astonishment. I turned to Jake. "I need to talk to you. Alone."

He followed me out of the house and we walked down the beach. Suddenly he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"Hey are you alright?" He asked.

"No, not really. I just found out I'm going to be a mother." I said and he started shaking.

"You slept with that monster?" He exclaimed and I realized how what I said could have led him to that. I grabbed his arms and felt him still vibrating.

"No Jake. That's not what I meant. Relax." The vibrating slowed then finally stopped. I told him about Marie and Noah. We sat on a drift log and were silent for a time.

"So you're going to raise them with him?" He asked. I heard the anger in his voice but at least he wasn't shaking. I studied him for a moment.

"No, I actually don't want them around the kids. Does that make me a bad person?" I asked. Jake turned to look at me.

"Why don't you want them around the kids?" He asked.

"Because, I've seen them at their worst and they're dangerous. I can't bring the kids around that." I said.

"You've seen the pack at their worst. You don't think we're too dangerous?" He asked hesitantly.

"No Jake. I don't think you're dangerous." I laid my head on his shoulder and he sighed happily.

"It makes you a sane person." He said and I looked up at him in question.

"You asked if not wanting the leeches around the kids made you a bad person, it doesn't. It makes you sane." He said and I smiled. We sat their quietly for a while and I noticed he was holding my hand. I didn't remember when he had taken my hand but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I liked the feel of Jacob. He made me happy and made me feel safe. I cuddled closer to his warmth.

"If only it could be like this forever." I hadn't realized I said it out loud until Jake shifted to look at me.

"Maybe it can. It's not too late Bella." He said and he started to lean toward me. I knew he was going o kiss me but I stopped him. He looked hurt and I giggled.

"I did actually come here to tell you something else and if you kiss me I'll get distracted and forget." I said and he grinned.

"Well, tell me then." He said and I smiled.

"First of all, I'm never going to become a vampire. I can't do that to the kids, they need me. And second I need to talk to you about the truck." I said. He moved back to look me in the eyes.

"Seriously, you're never going to become a vampire?" He asked.

"Seriously Jake. There are some things about being human that I like." I said.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"You." I smiled. "And I've thought about it since this morning when I found out about Marie and Noah, I like the possibilities of being human. I can have children someday of my own. I can marry someone and not be afraid to sleep with them." I blushed a little. "And besides can you imagine dying as a virgin, how tragic." I cracked a joke and Jake grinned at me.

"Virgin Huh?" He asked and I shoved him a little.

"I happen to know you're a virgin too." I said and he grinned, again.

"Yeah but I'm sixteen. You're eighteen, an adult. How tragic of you." He joked and I pushed him off of the log, but because it's me I fell right on top of him. His hands went to my hips and I looked down into his eyes. Slowly I lowered my face until my lips brushed his. Then suddenly he flipped us so that he was on top and he kissed me hard. I whimpered a little and wound my hands into his hair. Suddenly we heard the cat calls and broke away from each other. We looked up to see the pack standing at the edge of the beach.

"I thought you were coming to talk." Embry yelled, with a grin on his face. Jake and I flipped him off simultaneously. Jake stood and pulled me to my feet.

"So you wanted to talk about the truck." He said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm buying a new car because of the kids and I wanted to know if you wanted to buy the truck or if I could sell it. I mean it was yours first." I said and he smiled.

"You can sell it. You think I'm going to drive around in that thing. I could walk to wherever I wanted before I could get there in that car." He said and I laughed.

"Okay cool." I said.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" Jake asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"How you going to explain that to Charlie?" I asked.

"I'll think of something. Besides Charlie loves me." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"Let's go." I said and he climbed in the truck with me after explaining to Sam that he was staying over tonight which brought on another round of catcalling. I rolled my eyes and pulled out.

"Bella, what are we?" Jake asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean we just made out on the beach. That's not something friend's do." He said seriously.

"I don't know what we are. All I know is that I don't want the Cullen's near the kids so I have to cut them out of my life. I doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would to say that." I said and he smiled.

"Will you promise me something?" He asked.

"What." I asked.

"Promise me, you'll give me a chance. A real one." He said and I looked over at him. I wanted it. I wanted to see what my life would be like with Jake. So I said the only thing I could.

"I promise." I answered.

* * *

When we got back to the house Charlie looked at us.

"Hey Charlie." Jake said. "I was wondering if I could stay here tonight."

"Why?" He asked suspiciously.

"I want to meet Noah and Marie." He said.

"How am I going to explain a teenage boy staying here to the social worker?" He asked.

"I look older than I am you could say that Bella and I are engaged and that I live here. She's almost nineteen it's not like it's out of the ordinary." Jake said and I stared at him with my mouth hanging open. The word was bouncing around in my head. _Engaged. _It wasn't entirely unpleasant to think about being engaged to Jake.

"She'll be nineteen in three months." Charlie said.

"I know. It's not like we're actually engaged relax." Jake said. It was like watching a tennis match.

"Fine." Charlie waved his hand in front of him like he was trying to erase the thought. "But you're sleeping on the couch."

"Okay." Jake said and Charlie turned to me.

"How does Edward feel about your 'engagement'?" He asked.

"He doesn't know." I said.

"And besides, who the hell care what that blo- jackass thinks." Jake caught himself before saying bloodsucker.

"You don't like him?" Charlie asked.

"Hell no." Jake replied.

"Good, because I don't particularly like him either." Charlie said and I sighed.

"Let's go. I've still got a car to buy and I truck to put up for sale." I said and we all got into dad's cruiser. We had to drive to Port Angeles to buy a car.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I woke in the middle of the night and it took me a moment to understand what had woken me but when I looked in the corner Edward was standing there. He came over and sat on the bed next to me.

"What are you doing here? I told you not to come tonight." I said and he studied me.

"Why does it smell like the mutts in your house?" He asked.

"Jake's here. He's spending the night." I answered.

"Alice saw a vision. She said you had made a choice and that it changed your future." He said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You chose Jacob and the pack. She no longer see's you as a vampire or even with me." He said sadly.

"I'm sorry. I just want to do what's best for the kids." I said.

"I understand. We're leaving tomorrow so you don't have to worry. But you should know that I'll always be waiting in the wings for him to mess up. If you need me or my family then don't hesitate to call." He said and stood up.

"That's it. You're just leaving?" I asked.

"Yes. We'll see you again, sometime." He said.

"Edward?" I asked and he looked at me.

"What?" He said.

"One day you'll find a girl who makes you as happy as Jake makes me and she'll make you see me as only a memory. I believe that." I said and he left without another word. Jake walked through the door and smiled.

"That was easy." He said and I nodded.

"Jake, will you lay with me until I fall asleep?" I asked. He didn't answer he just slid under the covers and spooned me against his body. I breathed out in contentment. I drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Jacob, Bella. Wake up." Charlie's voice startled us both and we jerked up.

"Oh jeez you fell asleep in my bed." I said and Jake just sighed. We took turns in the bathroom and I gave him the pair of spare clothes he had brought with him last night. I put on a white skirt with ruffles and a blue tank top. I put a white cardigan over it and a pair of white flats. Jake gave me a look when he seen the outfit.

"I want to look good. It's a special day." I said and he smiled lightly. Then we turned to go down stairs and face the music. Charlie was sitting in his chair and looked up at us.

"I thought I said he was supposed to sleep on the couch." He said. I sat down on said couch.

"He did, most of the night. I had a bad dream and Jake was in the bathroom at the time so he heard me making sounds. He came in to check on me and I asked him to stay with me until I fell asleep. It was really late so I guess he just fell asleep too." I said. It was partly true but then they say the best lies always have a facet of the truth.

Charlie studied both of us and sighed.

"Are you telling me the truth?" He asked.

"Yes." We answered in unison.

"Fine. Let's get breakfast ready." He said and we all went into the kitchen. I ended up cooking while they talked. I made a bunch of pancakes and sat it in front of them.

"Bells, your car came this morning. It's outside. I doesn't have the price tag on it so the social worker won't know it's new. Here's the key." He handed it to me and I smiled in thanks. We had bought a KIA. There was suddenly a knock on the door and we all glanced at each other. I took a deep breath and walked to the door. I opened it to see a woman standing there with a car seat in one hand and a little girls hand in the other.

"Isabella Swan?" She asked.

"Yes, come on in. We were just eating breakfast. Can I get anything for you?" I asked.

"Can I get a bottle of water?" She asked following me into the kitchen.

"Sure thing." I said and opened the fridge to get it. She sat Noah and his car seat on the counter. When I handed her the bottle of water I saw that Noah was wearing a onesie that said Present Cutie, Future Stud. It was completely adorable. I looked at Marie and she was wearing a white shirt with blue designs on it and blue leggings with a blue tutu over it. I smiled at them both.

"Ms. Swan I'm going to need you to sign this papers and have one of them sign it as a second witness." She said and I nodded taking to pen from her. I slid the papers to dad and he signed them then she signed them and I smiled.

"So what now?" I asked.

"I brought all of their stuff. It's in the car." She said and we nodded. "By the way, who is he?" She motioned to Jacob. He stepped forward and offered his hand.

"I'm Jacob, Bella's fiancé." He said and she looked at us.

"You don't wear a ring." She said.

"That's because I haven't given it to her yet. I asked her last night and it wasn't exactly planned so we don't have a ring yet." Jake said smoothly. She nodded. We got all the stuff out of her car and she smiled.

"We'll check up on you in about a year or so to see how things are going." I nodded and she smiled again and shook my hand.

"Thank you." I said and she nodded.

"Of course." She said and left. I turned to Jake and Dad.

"Well Jake and I are going to set up Noah's crib in your room and fix up the guest room for Marie." Dad said.

"Wait. I think Marie should stay in my room too. Just for the time being, she's still a baby too." I said.

"Okay. We'll get everything set up." I gave Marie some pancakes and picked up Noah. I made him a bottle of milk and feed him. I was in the middle of the feeding when there was another knock on the door. I glanced at Marie.

"I'll be right back okay honey?" I said. She glanced at me but then just dug back into her pancakes. I chuckled and went to answer the door. It was Angela and Jessica.

"Is that a baby?" Jessica asked.

"No it's Santa Claus." I answered sarcastically. I let them in and lead them back the kitchen where Marie was sitting with an empty plate. I checked Noah and saw that he was finished. I burped him and put him back in his car seat. I got some baby wipes and started cleaning up Marie.

"Whose kids are these?" Angela asked.

"Bella's." Jake said and came in. "Your dad and I have the crib set up."

"Can you put Noah in there?" I asked.

"Sure." He got Noah out of the seat and kissed me lightly before going back upstairs.

"What does he mean, they're yours?" Jessica asked. I told her the story and they both nodded.

"What happened to Edward?" Angela asked timidly.

"We broke up, and they moved." I said.

"Oh. Well didn't see that coming." Jessica said.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked.

"Well we were going to ask you to go shopping with us but you look a little tied up right now." Angela said and I nodded.

"I'll see you guys later?" I asked.

"Sure." They said. I put the dishes in the sink and grabbed Noah's car seat. I took Marie's hand and went upstairs to my room. Jake and Charlie were still in there but everything was where it needed to be. I smiled at them.

"Who was here?" Charlie asked.

"Angela and Jessica. The news of my motherhood will be all over town tomorrow." I said rolling my eyes.

"Something to look forward too." Jake said sarcastically.

"Yeah great." I said. HE smiled.

"Well I got to get home but I'll come by tomorrow and see you." He said.

"How about I bring the kids out to Emily's then the guys can meet them." I suggested and he nodded.

"See you tomorrow." I said.

"See ya." He hugged me seeing and Dad was still in the room. I just knew people would be talking about this non-stop tomorrow. The joys of living in a small town.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella's POV**

I woke in the middle of the night to the sound of crying. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was one in the morning. I sighed and got out of bed. I propped pillows around Marie so she wouldn't roll out of bed and went to the crib. I lifted Noah out and knew immediately he needed a diaper change. I changed him and then picked him back up and went downstairs to make a bottle for him. I turned the kitchen light on and started making the bottle. He started crying loudly and I rocked him.

"Shh, it's okay baby. I'm getting your bottle." I said quietly and started humming while rocking him. He quieted a little and I got the bottle. Once he had the bottle in his mouth he started sucking greedily. I yawned and sat on the couch. I leaned back and waited for him to finish the bottle. When he finally did I Burped him and laid him on my chest. I scooted until I was lying on the couch. I was trying to work up the will to get up and walk up the stairs but finally I succumbed to sleep.

* * *

I woke when I felt someone shaking my shoulder. It was now six o'clock in the morning and Charlie was smiling down at me. He took Noah off of my chest.

"Late night feeding?" He asked and I nodded. He laughed. "I remember those."

"I'm going to check on Marie." I said. I went upstairs. Marie was lying on the bed with her thumb in her mouth. She was so cute. I took my phone out and snapped a picture. I picked her up and started wrapping her in a blanket and she blink sleepy eyes at me.

"It's okay sweetie go back to sleep. We're just going down stairs." I said. She laid her head on my shoulder and I walked carefully down the stairs. I laid her on the couch and she went right back to sleep. Noah was in his carrier and I heard dad in the kitchen. I went in and laughed. He was standing there with a pan and a carton of eggs looking clueless. I took them from him.

"Sit down dad. I'll fix breakfast, can't have you burning the house down." I said. He rolled his eyes and sat at the counter.

"I got a call this morning from Mrs. Stanley." He said.

"What about?" I asked.

"She says she's concerned about you having to take care of two kids on your own at your age." He said and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm not on my own. You're here and I have Jake, Emily, and all the guys." I said.

"I know and I told her that. She also told me that the Cullen's are moving." He gave me a look.

"I know. They told me yesterday and Edward and I broke up." I said.

"You're not going to try the long distance thing?" He asked.

"No. You know those relationships never last." I said.

"Good never did like that guy." He said and I nodded.

"I'm aware." I said and sat his food in front of him. I sat down and started eating too.

"Are you still going over to Emily's today?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?" I asked.

"I just wanted to tell you that I already put Marie's safety seat in the car." He said.

"Thanks." I answered.

"Yep." He said and got up to put his dishes in the sink. "Well, I've got to go to work."

He left and I started cleaning up the house. I came to check on the kids every once in a while. I was putting laundry in the washer when I saw Marie toddle in to the room. I smiled down at her.

"Morning Sleepy Head. You hungry?" I asked. I picked her up and walked into the kitchen. I put some cheerios in a bowl but didn't put milk in them. I got her Sippy cup and gave her some juice. She munched on the cereal and I went to get Noah. I changed him again and then started to get him dressed. I put him in a long sleeved onesie that had a paw print on it. The guys would love that. I put some black pants on him and little socks. Then I put on a pair of soft baby shoes. I threw a blanket over him the covered the carrier with another blanket. It may have been July but it was still raining outside. I put Marie in a pair of pants with pink flowers on them then I put a pink long sleeved shirt on her and got her puffy jacket. I zipped up the jacket slipped on her tennis shoes and we were ready to go. I picked up Noah and went outside. I got them both in the car and then locked the front door and we were on our way.

I drove carefully and we got there at eight in the morning. Even though it was early they were all there. I didn't think any of them knew I was there until I saw Jake come out the front door. He smiled and got Noah out of the car. I got Marie and we went inside. Leah and Emily were suddenly beside us.

"Hey." I said and the smiled.

"Can we see him?" Emily asked. I smiled and Jake put his carrier on the table. I took the blanket off and took him out of the seat. I handed him to Emily. She smiled.

"He's so cute." Leah said.

"The paw print is cute." Emily said. I looked down to see Marie hiding behind my legs. I crouched down next to her and lifted her into my arms. She turned toward Jake and held her arms out. He took her.

"Hey cutie." Jake said. She giggled.

"You remember Jake?" I asked and she nodded. I looked at everyone and noticed the look Seth had on his face. He was looking at Marie. I nudged Jacob and nodded toward Seth. Everyone else saw the move to and turned as one to look at him. He barley even noticed having eyes only for Marie.

"Seriously?" Leah exclaimed and Seth snapped out of it.

"What?" He asked.

"You imprinted on her?" She asked him. He glanced back at Marie. The look said it all. Jake growled lightly and I put a hand on his arm. Everyone heard him and that made Jared get a huge grin on his face.

"So you two are engaged huh?" He asked.

"Shut up. We had to have an excuse for Jake being there. It's all we could think of." I said and they laughed.

We all started talking and I let Seth hold Marie for a little while knowing he couldn't help that he imprinted on her that's just the way that it worked. I knew from Quil and Claire that it wasn't like that. I was okay with it because Seth was a good kid. As we talked I looked around and thought this is a great life. This is a great place to raise the kids with laughter and fun with a pack full of boys who were like family. It would be good for them.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**Read and Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's POV**

Jake turned to me and smiled.

"We've been here for a long time. You want to go get something to eat at the dinner?" He asked and I nodded. The pack looked at us.

"Jake are you staying over at Bella's tonight?" Sam asked.

"Maybe. I'll call and let you know." He said and Sam nodded. He got Noah in his carrier while I went to Seth to get Marie. He looked so sad.

"I'll bring her back tomorrow." I said and he cheered up instantly. Leah rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable. My baby brother imprint's before I do." She said and I laughed lightly. She gave me a look. I hugged everyone and we left. When we pulled up to the dinner and walked in I noticed some out of town people. Jake shrugged and we got a seat. The waitress took our order and left then the people from out of town come over and smiled.

"We just wanted to say that you have a beautiful family." One of them said. Jake and I glanced at each other.

"Thanks." Jake said but it sounded like a question. They nodded and left. I looked at Marie. She had a complexion that looked like she had a golden tan but I knew that was her actual skin color. She had dark brown hair like me that fell to her shoulders and she had big brown eyes. I looked at Noah and he was the same.

"I get how they would think they were our kids." I said and Jake studied them like I had.

"Me too." He said and grinned. I laughed and we both smiled at the kids.

* * *

The weeks following the day at the dinner Jake staying over became a regular occurrence. We grew closer and I admitted that I loved him. I don't know why I wouldn't give him a chance before. He was better than Edward in almost every way. He was warmer, he laughed more and he wasn't afraid to hurt me when he kissed me. Plus he talked sports with Charlie and Charlie actually liked him. He made me happy.

The kids had been with us for two months and Marie was babbling away happily. We knew she was a little behind in development but when we took her to a doctor, he told us just to work with her at home and she would develop normally. We talked to her and pointed out things wherever we went. It was a week before her check-up that it happened. We were all in the kitchen, when she looked up.

"Mama." She said and we all froze. Charlie looked at us but Jake and I looked at her.

"What did you say sweetie?" I asked.

"Mama." She repeated and reaches for me. I picked her up and pointed at Charlie.

"Who's this?" I asked.

"Pops." She giggled and I glanced at Jacob.

"And who is this?" I asked pointing at him.

"Dada." Jake and I looked at each other with stunned eyes. Charlie took her from me and started walking out of the kitchen.

"I'll watch Noah and Marie. You tow talk." He said and we looked at each other.

"She called me Dada." He said and I nodded.

"I get why she would I mean, you're her all the time and we have kissed in front of her, that's something mom's and dad's do." I hesitated. "Are you okay with her calling you that because if you're not we can talk to her about it you know." I said.

"I don't mind her calling me that it's just that I didn't expect it." He said.

"You and me both. I don't mind her thinking you're her dad, it's not really that big a deal. We are together and I have no intention of changing that." I said pulling him to me. He smiled down at me.

"I wish this was real." He said.

"What?" I asked.

"I wish this was really our life, really our family." He said. I looked up at him.

"It can be Jake." I said softly and he kissed me hard.

"I've got to say something Bella." He said and I looked at him. "I love you." He said. I didn't hesitate.

"I love you too Jake." I said and he kissed me. He laughed and pulled away.

"You know what this means?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"We managed to have two kids and be a family together without ever having sex. That takes skill." He joked and I pushed him lightly.

"You're such a dork Jake." I said.

"But I'm your dork." He said.

"Wouldn't have it any other way." I said and he kissed me again. We both heard Charlie clear his throat.

"I left you in here to talk not to make out." He said but he was smiling.

"We did talk; we just got a little distracted." Jake said and we all laughed. It was a good life.

* * *

**What do you think?  
Read and Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella's POV**

We were at Marie's doctor and were waiting to be called back. Her doctor seemed to have a lot of patients. Jake sighed. He was holding Noah and he rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, how long is this going to take?" He asked.

"I don't know. Would you relax? It's not the end of the world, it's not like we had anything to do today." I pointed out.

"I know but I'm bored." He said. I grabbed Noah from him and glanced at Marie playing on the floor.

"Play with Marie. Amuse yourself." I said. He was about to sit down when they called her name.

"Thank god." He said and I rolled my eyes. The doctor took us to a room and we sat down.

"Sorry for the wait. A lot of kids got sick." He said and I nodded in understanding. "So how is Marie? What's her eating habits like, and sleeping?" He asked.

"She's pretty normal. We're just concerned about her development. She said her first words last week but I know that generally happens around six months. She's fourteen months. We're just a bit concerned." I explained.

"Oh, well she seems to be just a little delayed but if you guys work with her at home. Try to get her to say simple things and give her the correct pronunciation and by the time she's old enough for preschool, she should be on track with other kids her age." He told us. He gave us some papers with word suggestions and other things we could do to help her. I smiled and thanked him.

* * *

Jake and I drove back home and he put Marie down for her nap while I put Noah in his crib. When they were both asleep I grabbed the baby monitor and we crept quietly out of the room. I turned to Jake.

"Do you have to patrol?" I asked.

"It's my day off." He answered and I nodded. We went downstairs.

"How about we watch a movie?" I asked.

"Only if I get to pick it." He said.

"Deal." I grinned and he put in a movie. I honestly couldn't tell you what it was because I was a little distracted by Jake. We had been dating for two months and we had said I love you to each other and I was getting a little curious. I knew Jake was a virgin and he knew I was. I wanted to know what it would be like to be with someone you loved. I turned to look at him and he was watching the screen. I smiled and kissed his shoulder lightly. He glanced at me and I kissed him hard. He fell back on the couch and I instantly straddled him. He put his hands on my waist.

"Bells?" He asked. I shook my head and kissed him again. He made a small noise and pulled me closer. I ran my hand down his bare chest and my hand brushed over him lightly and he bucked his hips against me, which put him in a very delicate place. We both gasped hard. And I pulled him against. Me and rubbed myself on him. Our breathing picked up and I felt the pleasure building. I was taking gasping breaths' His hands went up my sides and found my breast and I breathed out suddenly. He kissed my neck and I moaned lightly, which made him growl deep in his chest. Suddenly the baby monitor went off and we both froze.

"Fuck." Jake said. I sighed and slid off of the couch. I turned to go upstairs leaving Jake on the couch to calm down. I got to the room and glanced in the mirror and I looked flushed and aroused. I sighed. It was Noah. I picked him up and rocked him. I knew by the sound of his cry that he just wanted held. I rocked him until he fell asleep again. I put him back in his crib and went downstairs. Jake looked at me.

"Sam called. I have to run patrol, Seth broke his ankle trying to do a trick on the skateboard and Leah took him home. He will heal but it'll take a few days. I have to fill in." Jake said.

"Okay. I'll she whenever you get off." I said. He kissed me and sighed.

"God, I wish I could stay." He whispered to me and I smiled.

"Go do you job." I said lightly and pushed him toward the door.

"I look forward to continuing that." He nodded at the couch and I blushed. He laughed and ran out the door. Jeez. I had jumped him and acted like a horny teenager, never mind the fact that I actually was one. I smiled and went back up stairs. I knew Charlie was out of town tonight and I had a plan. I got the kids ready for going out and packed them extra clothes. The fell back asleep in the car and I drove to Emily's. She came out to help me get the kids in the car. I sat at the table and she put Marie on the couch. We left Noah in his carrier rather than waking him up to move him.

"Emily, do you know what time Jake gets off of patrol tonight?" I asked.

"Eleven. Why?" She asked.

"Can you watch the kids tonight?" I asked. She glanced at me and smiled.

"Are you two finally going to take the next step?" She asked. I blushed.

"Maybe." I mumbled and she laughed.

"Well good for you. But remember to use protection. The last thing you two need is another baby." She said glancing to the living room. I laughed.

"I know. We're covered." I said and she smiled.

"So how is everything with you guys?" She asked.

"It's good. If you want tonight you can take Marie to see Seth, I might make him feel better." I smiled.

"Ok, crazy kid needs to be more careful. You know for a werewolf, he's really uncoordinated." She said and we laughed.

"Talking about my brother?" Leah asked walking in. I nodded. "He's even clumsier since he became a werewolf; I think it's the growth spurt." She smiled.

"So did you know Jake and Bella are going to take the next step?" Emily said and Leah laughed.

"Awesome." She said.

"Don't tell him in your wolf mind, I want to surprise him." I said and she smiled.

"You know what we need to get for you?" She asked.

"What?" I asked. She and Emily shared a look.

"Sexy lingerie." She answered and I laughed.

"Fine." I said. We searched through the closet and Emily finally found a night gown that was short and blue. It barely covered my ass but it was pretty. I put it in a bag and drove home at 10: 30. I ran up to my room and put on a pair of lace under ware that matched the night gown. The straps on the night gown prevented me from wearing a bra so I slid it over my head and felt the silk move over my bare breast. I took my hair down and fluffed it a little and then I heard the door open.

"Bella, I'm home." He yelled up the stairs. I smiled at my reflection and went downstairs. Jake was turned toward the TV and I laughed quietly. He heard me and turned around. I saw the exact moment when it registered in his mind what I was wearing. His eyes widened and his moth opened slightly. I smiled and stalked toward him.

"Welcome home Jake." I said stopping next to him.

"Bells, what…." He trailed off and I smiled lightly and wrapped my arms around him.

"Can't I dress up for myself? Does there have to be a meaning behind it?" I asked and kissed him. He kissed me back but then moved back from me.

"Bells, you should think about this." He said.

"I have. All. Day. Long." I whispered each word against his skin. I heard his breath come out in a shuddering wave. I smiled up at him. "But if you think I should." I looked at him from under my eyelashes and turned away. "I'll be upstairs, in my big bed, all alone. Just thinking about how much I want you to…." I trailed off when I heard him growl lightly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back to face him. There was heat in his eyes and he pushed me into the wall by the stairs and kissed me hard. I smiled lightly. Checkmate.

* * *

**What do you think?**

**I promise the next chapter will have smut in it. You're welcome.**

**Read and Review.**


End file.
